Bordelines
by evils-roses
Summary: La guerre se prépare et Dumbledore confie à Harry une mission pour le moins... Surprenante. Réécriture du tome 6
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Evils Roses Titre : Borderlines

**Note** : Je sais, je sais, j'ai pleiiin de fics à finir. Mais bon voilà, je suis retomber sous le charmes des fics HP et je me suis rendu compte que la seule que j'ai jamais faite est vraiment moisie… En tout cas, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs 8D Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la chambre du 4, Privet Drive, dans laquelle le jeune Harry Potter passait ses vacances d'été. Harry Potter n'était pas, à proprement parler, un garçon comme les autres. En effet, dans sa chambre, entre autre effets personnels, il y avait un balai de course, de volumineux grimoires, des plumes, des parchemins ... Mais le plus impressionnant était sans doute la cage dans laquelle somnolait habituellement une magnifique chouette Harfang. Habituellement, car en effet, Hedwige avait déserté l'Angleterre pour des terres plus au Nord, fuyant la canicule qui s'était abattue sur le Sud du Royaume-Uni, et le pauvre volatile ne supportait pas la chaleur étouffante de ce milieu d'été. Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus vivants, à tel point que le jeune homme doutait même qu'il s'agisse de rêves. Pour tout dire, ça n'en était pas, ce n'était absolument pas les délires oniriques d'un adolescent de seize ans. Non, c'étaient des visions. Et chaque fois, lorsqu'il se réveillait en sueur, il fronçait les sourcils, massait son front barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et poussait un long soupir avant de rester éveillé jusqu'au matin, où le hibou postal de la Gazette du Sorcier venait lui apporter les nouvelles qui confirmaient ses terreurs nocturnes. Ce soir-là, son rêve était on ne peut plus étrange. IL se trouvait dans un grand hall plongé dans les ténèbres, et où il régnait un froid polaire malgré la chaleur insoutenable de ce mois de Juillet. IL avançait pieds nus sur un sol de marbre noir jonché de débris de verres. Un long serpent ondulait derrière lui, ses énormes anneaux grinçant et broyant les derniers morceaux encore intacts. IL n'était pas seul, à ses pieds une silhouette emmaillotée dans un large drapé noir était prostrée, et tremblait de toute la force de son corps malingre.

« - Es-tu prêt à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda SA voix basse et sifflante, qui glissait dans sa bouche comme les anneaux du reptile.

- Ou… Oui… Oui maître… Je suis prêt, Chuchota la silhouette d'une voix rauque que Harry ne put distinguer.

- Bien … Donne-moi ton bras, Siffla une nouvelle fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La silhouette, au prix d'un immense effort, se souleva du sol et lui tendit un bras blanc et fragile. L'adolescent ne parvenait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il devait être jeune. Peut-être son âge. Peut- être plus jeune même …

Le visage de Lord Voldemort se fendit d'un monstrueux sourire il saisit de ses doigts osseux le poignet de la pauvre créature, s'empara de sa baguette magique et l'appliqua avec violence sur la chair blanche de l'avant-bras. La silhouette poussa un hurlement de douleur. Un hurlement si puissant, si intense que même après s'être réveillé, Harry pouvait encore l'entendre raisonner dans ses oreilles.

L'adolescent jeta un regard vague autour de lui. Il eut peine à reconnaître la maison des Dursley, mais il s'agissait bien de la plus petite des chambre de la villa de Little Winnings. Encombrée, certes, dans un désordre peu commun, certes, mais il s'agissait quand même de la maison dans laquelle il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance. Harry se frotta le front, sa cicatrice était plus douloureuse que jamais, il sentait le sang pulser contre la marque en forme d'éclair. Il avait la sensation que son crâne allait exploser, se fendre en deux et laisser son cerveau à vif.

Se massant le front, il s'avança vers la fenêtre grande ouverte, même s'il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air pour le rafraîchir. Il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait se risquer dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci. L'affichage lumineux de son réveil l'informa qu'il était près de trois heures du matin. A tous les coups, les Dursley dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles. Harry eut un rire amer et s'affala de nouveau dans son lit, il chercha sa baguette à tâtons et la trouva sous son oreiller. Le contact frais du bois noueux le réconforta quelque peu, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours tant qu'il serait sous le toit de ces bons à rien de Moldus lui servant de famille. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant que les Weasleys ne rentrent de vacances et ne viennent l'arracher à son enfer quotidien. Au moins, chez les Weasleys, il pouvait partager ses inquiétudes sans qu'on ne le prenne pour un dégénéré. Chez les Weasleys, il pouvait utiliser sa chouette pour prendre contact avec Dumbledore, le seul être qui pouvait encore effrayer Voldemort. C'était un maigre réconfort, car Harry savait depuis longtemps que c'était à lui et à lui seul de mettre un terme à l'existence contre nature du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et saisit le courrier qu'il avait reçu la veille. Il s'agissait d'un document officiel le faisant seul et unique légataire de la fortune et de l'intégralité des possessions de Sirius Black. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'il était mort. Sirius avait été comme un père, un lien avec le passé et le seul à le comprendre vraiment. Les images de ses derniers instants lui revenaient parfois en mémoire. Alors, lorsque le chagrin devenait trop intense, il errait dans les rues jusqu'au parc où Dudley et sa bande aimaient terroriser les plus jeunes et plus petits qu'eux. Dudley était la chose la plus grasse qu'Harry n'ait jamais vue. Il se demandait même comment son énorme cousin pouvait encore se mouvoir avec la surcharge pondérale qui retombait sur ses cuisses, pareilles à de gros morceaux de jambons. Cependant, pour une raison qui lui était presque inconnue, Dudley était beaucoup moins désagréable que d'ordinaire. Cela venait sans doute du fait que, l'été précédent, Harry lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais un peu étrange quand même.

L'aube ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures et Harry n'avait pas très envie de se rendormir pour replonger dans le cerveau torturé de Lord Voldemort. Il replia soigneusement le parchemin et le garda contre son cœur. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, cinq minutes, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… Juste cinq minutes, juste le temps pour se reposer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis… Depuis l'attaque du ministère en fait. Il finit par glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce furent les coups de bec affectueux d'Hedwige qui le réveillèrent au petit matin. La chouette hulula doucement pour lui montrer son affection et il lui caressa doucement les plumes sous le bec avant de se relever et de récupérer la missive accrochée à sa patte. Harry reconnut tout de suite l'écriture arrondie de Dumbledore. Aussitôt réveillé, le jeune homme déplia fébrilement l'enveloppe de parchemin jaunie :

_« Cher Harry._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre alors que je suis resté silencieux tout le reste du temps. Tu dois te demander comment la guerre évolue ? Tu dois te poser tellement de questions Harry, et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y répondre. Pas toutes d'un seul tenant, sinon cela ne tiendrait pas sur un seul parchemin, mais plus sur un grimoire. Cependant j'y répondrai, je pense que tu es bien assez grand et que je t'ai bien trop ménagé. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir considéré comme un enfant, il est temps… Je viendrai te chercher chez les Weasleys le jour de la rentrée, et ainsi nous pourrons parler._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, il hésitait entre sauter de joie ou se renfrogner et ruminer toute la journée. Il resta incertain pendant un moment puis il décida qu'il n'allait rien faire du tout et attendre patiemment que Pétunia vienne le réveiller pour qu'il fasse le petit déjeuner. Ce qui mit beaucoup moins de temps qu'il ne l'imaginait. La tante Pétunia frappa quelques coups secs contre le panneau de bois de la chambre et Harry se leva en marmonnant. Pétunia le regarda d'un air sévère, les lèvres pincées. Ils restèrent silencieux, tous deux ne se parlaient plus, pas qu'ils aient eu des conversations enrichissantes par le passé, mais au moins elle s'adressait à lui. A présent, elle ne disait rien, se contentait de le réveiller et de lui indiquer d'un ton cassant tout ce qu'il devait faire dans la journée. Harry se disait que Draco Malefoy serait sans doute hilare s'il savait que le grand Harry Potter était un véritable elfe de maison. Et parfois l'adolescent se disait qu'il devrait peut-être demander à son propre elfe de maison de faire les corvées à sa place. Seulement, il devait bien admettre que passer ses journées à s'échiner lui permettait de mettre de côté tout ce qui le travaillait lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans le silence de sa chambre.

La cuisine des Dursley était d'une propreté presque surréaliste, la blancheur du carrelage était rehaussée par le brillant de l'inox. Les équipements high tech ronronnaient doucement dans leurs habits chromés et leur nouveauté. Vernon l'avait offerte à sa femme pour leur anniversaire de mariage et Harry, qui était absent lors de son installation, était complètement perdu. Il lui avait fallu presque deux semaines pour se souvenir où la vaisselle était rangée, une semaine de plus pour comprendre le fonctionnement des plaques à inductions et quelques jours de plus pour que Vernon arrête de lui crier dessus pour la lenteur dont il faisait preuve pour lui servir son café avec la toute nouvelle cafetière.

L'adolescent se mit alors au travail. Il faisait cuire le bacon lorsque Vernon entra et s'affala dans sa chaise qui émit un craquement de protestation.

« Harry ! Café ! » Grommela-t-il en allumant la télévision sur les nouvelles du matin. Harry s'exécuta et regarda un instant les titres. De nouvelles disparitions. Il soupira intérieurement. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort était de retour. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui changeait dans la routine matinale du 4, Privet Drive.

Il ne devait pas être loin de quatre heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'Harry se laissa tomber sur une des balançoires du square. La chaleur était insoutenable et les impitoyables rayons du soleil lui brûlaient la peau. Mais il s'en fichait, en fait il était tellement épuisé qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'évanouir et ne plus se relever. Il aperçut Mrs Figgs tourner à l'angle de la rue. La Cracmol lui adressa un petit sourire et se hâta vers sa petite maison. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il allait certainement lui rendre visite, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire au revoir avant son départ pour le Terrier. Il avait de l'affection pour cette vieille dame, elle avait veillé sur lui durant toutes ces années sans qu'il n'en sache rien, et depuis les événements de l'année passée, elle était devenue beaucoup plus douce et un peu comme une grand-mère pour le jeune homme. Pauvre Mrs Figgs, songea-t-il. Elle avait dû être odieuse avec lui pour que les Dursley acceptent de le confier à elle durant leurs absences. Cependant, il ne lui en voulait pas et à présent il retournait avec plaisir dans son petit salon encombré de photos de chats pour boire un thé glacé et manger de petits gâteaux faits avec amour.

Le bruit gras d'un éclat de rire le tira de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et aperçut la bande de Dudley entrer dans le parc avec leurs vélos de courses flambants neufs. Harry poussa un long soupir. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à affronter les débilités congénitales des amis de son cousin. Surtout que celui-ci, pour dissimuler son changement d'attitude avec Harry auprès du reste de la communauté se montrait encore plus violent et encore plus désagréable en public.

Les trois adolescents toisèrent Harry et Perkins, le meilleur ami de Dudley prit la parole. Ses petits yeux porcins brillant d'une lueur mauvaise. Cette seule flamme d'intelligence criait à Harry qu'il allait avoir des ennuis.

« - Tiens tiens tiens ! Duddy, c'est pas ton cousin Potter ?

- Si, on dirait bien … Ricana Dudley avec un rire stupide.

- Et si on s'amusait les gars ? Vous vous rappelez ? Comme quand on était gosses, la chasse au Harry !

Il y eut de gros rires stupides et Harry pinça les lèvres.

« - Perkins, je ne savais pas que tu possédais une mémoire ! Tes parents ont enfin décidé de te doter d'une cervelle ?

Perkins plissa ses petits yeux stupides et s'approcha de lui. Harry sentait le danger, Perkins était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus massif que lui, cependant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - Hey les gars ! Je vous propose que finalement je le tienne et que vous vous amusiez ! Il faut absolument que tu lui montre ton crochet du droit Duddy !

- Perkins tu me déçois beaucoup ! J'avais espéré que ta face de crapaud se souviendrait que pour m'attraper il faudrait que tu pèses moins qu'un bébé pachyderme !

- Ta gueule ! Traite pas mes amis ! Espèce de sale pédale ! Grogna Dudley d'un ton menaçant.

Harry le regarda interloqué.

- Je ne suis pas … Commença-t-il, mais son cousin l'interrompit en s'adressant à ses amis sur le ton de la confidence.

- Vous savez, il fait des cauchemars tous les soirs, je l'entends la nuit, à marmonner « Non, non Tom, ne faites pas ça ! » ou « Tom arrêtez ! » ou…

- La ferme ! Hurla Harry, blanc comme un linge. La ferme…

- Qui c'est Tom, ton petit ami ? Hurla Perkins en se tordant de rire.

Harry se tourna vers Dudley.

- Qu'as-tu entendu d'autres Dudley ? Ou devrais-je peut-être dire à tes amis comment ta mère te…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le poing de Dudley ayant failli s'écraser contre son visage. Il ne l'esquiva qu'au dernier instant. Le visage de son cousin était dur et Harry sut qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin, dans le cas contraire, il s'assurait une chambre dans l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Laissez-le moi, je vais le ramener à la maison en pièces détachées, Grinça-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis. Ceux-ci rirent de bon cœur, Perkins donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Harry pour la forme et s'en alla avec le reste de la bande.

- A demain Big D !

- Ouais … grogna l'adolescent en les regardant s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, le jeune homme se retourna et tendit sa grosse main à Harry qui la saisit et se releva en se massant les côtes.

- Merci … Dude, il faut que…

- Pas la peine … Allez viens, ma mère va râler si on est en retard…

Il lança à Harry un regard en biais avant d'éclater de rire. L'adolescent le fixa en marmonnant quelque chose sur la stupidité des Moldus.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

- Merci Dudley, vraiment merci, Grommela Harry d'un ton morne en faisant craquer sa nuque un peu raide.

Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec son cousin, surtout que celui-ci manifestait pour la magie un intérêt nouveau. La plupart du temps, il posait des questions sans importance, mais il écoutait Harry avec attention, ne l'interrompant jamais durant une explication. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils longeaient la rue, déserte à cette heure. Finalement Dudley reprit la parole.

« Tu crois que, Volmachin viendra ici quand tu seras parti ?

Harry lui lança un regard étonné.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

- Juste comme ça, pour savoir… Si on est en danger ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas, Voldemort ne s'intéresse aux Moldus que s'il y a un intérêt quelconque à les torturer… et je ne crois pas qu'il s'attaque à ma « famille »… Vous n'êtes pas assez importants pour moi… Finit-il d'une voix acerbe.

- Alors, peut être… que je pourrais vous aider…

Harry regarda son cousin comme s'il avait décidé de devenir berger et d'aller garder des Scroutts à Pétard dans une lointaine forêt.

- J'ai jamais été sympa avec toi… Et tu m'as sauvé la vie… et je pense que j'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour me faire pardonner de tout…

- Dude, arrêtes de penser, ça ne te va pas, et j'ai l'impression que je suis dans un bad trip…

- Moui … Tu as repensé à ma proposition ?

- M'apprendre à Boxer ? Dude, sincèrement, je me bats avec toi depuis qu'on est au berceau je pense pas que…

- Boxer et se battre c'est différent… et ça pourrait t'être utile…

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il y avait quelques semaines de ça, Dudley, alors que ses parents n'étaient pas là, lui avait proposé de lui apprendre les bases de la boxe. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas aussi efficace que la magie, mais cela pouvait toujours se montrer utile si l'on avait plus de baguette.

- Je… oui, pourquoi pas… finit par dire Harry d'un ton un peu hésitant.

- D'accord… Tiens.

Dudley lui tendit un bout de papier un peu chiffonné, Harry s'en saisit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mon numéro de portable.

Harry le regarda avec suspicion.

- Au cas où tu aurais un problème… tu pourras m'appeler.

- Je n'y manquerai pas… Tu sais Dudley, c'est vraiment bizarre que tu sois sympa avec moi…

Dudley se retourna aussi vivement que sa surcharge pondérale l'autorisait et saisit son cousin par le col avec de le soulever de terre.

- Ouai, bon bah faut pas en chier une pendule non plus ! T'es en guerre, pas vrai ? Et c'est toi qui peux sauver tout le monde ? Alors, je vais t'aider ! Parce que t'as sauvé mes fesses l'an dernier, et que sans toi peut-être bien qu'on est tous dans la merde. Alors quand t'auras fini de botter le cul à l'enfoiré qui veut la peau de tout le monde on sera quittes, surtout si je peux t'aider. Une fois que ce sera fait, on se verra plus jamais, et ce sera comme si on avait jamais été de la même famille, pigé ?

Harry acquiesça et sourit.

- Vraiment Dudley, tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir, ça ne te vas pas du tout.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se sourirent avant que Dudley ne le relâche. Puis, il rougit et lui demanda d'un ton plus tremblant.

- Est-ce que tu pourras m'envoyer des nouvelles, même si c'est avec ton… ta bestiole ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne m'envoie jamais de courrier.

Harry resta sans voix. Il avait toujours été persuadé que son cousin était l'objet de moult intentions de la part de ses parents lorsqu'il était à l'internat. Mais visiblement il se trompait. Après un long moment où aucun d'eux ne parlait, Harry acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route vers la maison familiale. Harry venait de gagner un allié, et pas n'importe lequel. Et c'était… vraiment… vraiment bizarre.

Il resta silencieux toute la soirée, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux Dursleys. Dudley avait recommencé à être odieux avec lui pour sauver les apparences et c'en était d'autant plus pesant. Les jours qui suivirent, Harry fit profil bas, il ne tenait pas à déclencher un conflit juste avant que ses amis ne viennent le chercher.

Au matin du Mardi, Harry était habillé des vêtements Moldus les plus décents qu'il avait trouvé et était assis dans l'entrée sur sa malle, jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette. Soudain on frappa trois coups à la porte. Harry put presque sentir les Dursley se raidir derrière la porte de leur toute nouvelle cuisine.

Maugrey Fol Œil entra de son pas claudiquant, suivi de près par Ron Weasley, qui semblait encore plus grand et plus roux que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en souriant. Ronald Weasley était le meilleur ami de Harry et ce depuis leur entrée au collège. Il y avait donc entre eux une complicité qui dépassait légèrement Alastor.

« - C'est bon de te revoir Potter. Tu es prêt à partir ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque et rappeuse. Harry acquiesça. Adieu Privet Drive, songea-t-il, à l'an prochain. Sa gorge se serra un peu, le prochain été serait le dernier et après quoi il devrait se débrouiller seul et enfin… affronter Voldemort. Et si la fortune était avec lui, le détruire pour de bon. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir et saisit le Portoloin que lui tendait l'Auror.

Le Terrier n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. C'était une maison, ou plutôt l'assemblage incertain et hétéroclite de bric et de broc qu'on avait baptisé maison. Et dans cette maison, Harry se sentait presque plus à l'abri qu'à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et le jeune homme fut heureux de constater qu'en dépit des temps difficiles, la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur était toujours présente. Ce soir-là, après un repas fantastique, les discussions allèrent bon train. Harry en profita pour tirer à l'écart Hermione et Ron pour leur faire part des changements surprenants de Dudley et de la missive du directeur. Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu ne penses pas que Dumbledore mijote quelque chose ?

- C'est possible, mais ça reste une bonne chose.

- Franchement Harry, je n'en suis pas sûre… après tout il nous reste encore un an… S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu dramatises un peu ? Soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ron ! S'offusqua la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir. Harry resta pensif un instant.

- Justement, ça pourrait nous aider à mieux nous préparer l'an prochain… en plus des cours.

- Argh ! Harry ! On a les ASPIC l'an prochain et tu veux en plus…

- Harry a raison ! Le coupa Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Il vaut mieux être préparé à toute éventualité et… Elle s'interrompit un instant, les joues en feu. De plus… je ne sais pas si nos ASPIC nous serviront à quoi que ce soit quand nous serons engagés dans la guerre.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interloqués, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Cela avait dû être assez difficile pour la jeune femme d'admettre que, peut-être, ses cours lui seraient inutiles. Ils restèrent silencieux, autour d'eux les conversations se firent plus disparates et peu à peu le salon se vida. Et au bout d'un certain temps Hermione et Ron montèrent se coucher, laissant Harry seul avec ses réflexions. Assis dans un profond fauteuil, il se laissa aller à ses pensées devant la contemplation des gnomes qui couraient dans le jardin plongé dans la pénombre. La nuit était claire et douce. C'était une nuit agréable pour rester seul et penser tout son soul. L'air avait un arrière-goût de miel et semblait glisser dans les poumons comme du nectar d'ambroisie. Oui, c'était une belle nuit.

Des étoiles brillaient dans un ciel d'encre aussi profond qu'un gouffre. Une légère brise agitait un bosquet d'arbres et au loin, on pouvait entendre le roulement des vagues se brisant sur les récifs. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de différent, ce ne pouvait pas être la Grande-Bretagne… Une douce mélodie s'éleva des ruines d'un temple dont les colonnes de craie reflétaient la faible lumière de la lune. Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une petite vieille qui dévidait du fil de sa quenouille. Il s'avança vers elle le plus silencieusement qu'il put mais aussitôt elle releva son visage ridé. Elle lui fit un sourire édenté et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille…

Quand il se réveilla Harry n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son rêve mais il se sentait étrangement calme et serein.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans une atmosphère des plus légères. Tous semblaient vouloir s'éloigner le plus possible de la guerre et profiter des derniers instants de paix qui leur étaient accordés. Mrs Weasley revint du Chemin de Traverse avec leurs nouveaux manuels et de nouvelles robes. Ron avait tellement grandi qu'il semblait dépasser tout le monde d'une bonne tête, quant à Harry, il était toujours petit et maigre pour son âge mais il avait de plus en plus la carrure d'un homme, et moins celui d'un adolescent. Ginny le taquina en lui disant qu'il allait bientôt se faire harceler par toutes les Gryffondor en âge d'espérer quoi que ce soit avec lui. Ce à quoi répondait Harry qu'il préférait encore la garder pour lui.

La relation qu'ils entretenaient était bon enfant même si elle était teintée d'une légère odeur de flirt. Ginny avait déjà un petit ami et Harry n'était pas d'humeur à ce genre de jeu, mais cela leur faisait du bien de se tourner autour, et ils espéraient que cela donnerait des idées à Ron et Hermione qui semblaient être les seuls à ne pas être au courant qu'ils s'aimaient.

« - Tu crois que Ron va enfin s'en rendre compte ? Lui demanda un soir Ginny, la tête posé sur ses genoux. Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ton frère n'est pas connu pour son sens de la déduction…

- Oui, mais enfin… Ca crève les yeux qu'il aime Hermione depuis la quatrième année…

- Et Hermione est amoureuse de lui depuis dieu seul sait quand…

- Quels abrutis…

Harry rit de bon cœur et caressa affectueusement la crinière rousse de Ginny qui ferma les yeux en roucoulant de contentement.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Quand la guerre sera finie… tu crois que tous les deux on pourrait …

- Hum… Qui sait…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils savaient qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir de sérieux entre eux, d'une part parce que Ron les tuerait tous les deux, et parce que leur situation était un peu compliquée. Molly arriva près d'eux et s'éclaircit la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence. Harry leva les yeux et se sentit rougir.

- Harry chéri, le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé.

L'adolescent acquiesça gravement, le temps de la légèreté était terminé. Il serra discrètement Ginny contre lui et se releva. Le vieil homme l'attendait, grand, droit, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit, et avec dans les yeux, une lueur d'amusement. Harry inspira profondément. Maintenant il allait enfin avoir les réponses qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

_A suivre…_

_Merci à Mina qui me corrige vaillamment 8D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Evils Roses pour vous servir !

**Note : **Tadam ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! j'avais bien prévu de le poster plus tôt… et ça m'est sortie de l'esprit, comme quoi… Bref, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos Reviews ! Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin ! Car c'est le seul salaire que nous recevons ^^

Ce chapitre n'a pas eu de relecture, cependant, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes * bah ouai j'ai fait attention !* Ceci dit s'il y en a encore pour vous agresser les yeux faites le moi savoir ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le professeur Dumledore attendait devant la maison des Weasley. Il se tenait droit les mains croisées dans le dos et ses yeux d'un bleu luminescent brillaient de malice. Cet homme avait cette capacité déroutante de lire au fond des gens, comme si il lisait un livre d'images grand ouvert. Harry ne s'était jamais habitué à ce regard là. Et comme à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en attendant que l'éminent professeur ne lui adresse la parole.

« - Harry ! Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. Lui sourit le professeur en s'approchant de lui. A la lueur tremblotante des lampes tempêtes le jeune homme ne pu que constater que son mentor avait l'air encore plus vieux et encore plus fatigué que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le vieil homme portait une longue robe de sorcier bleu foncé brodé d'étoiles et de constellations. Et, il ne savait pas si c'était ou non le fruit de son imagination, les objets célestes semblaient bouger.

« - Professeur… Je… ne pensais pas que…

Je viendrais vraiment te chercher en personne ? Compléta Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Oui, je comprends, après tout, ne t'ai-je pas promis de répondre à toutes tes questions ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Dumbledore lui fit signe de le suivre.

« - Promenons nous un peu… C'est une très belle nuit. As-tu préparé tes affaires pour la rentrée ?

-Oui

- Très bien, j'enverrais Dobby les chercher. Je suis désolé de te privé du voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, je sais combien c'est un moment apprécié des élèves… Hélas, mille fois hélas, nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Ca ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait tant de choses à demander au Professeur, tant de questions aux quelles il espérait enfin trouver une réponse, cependant, à l'instant même où Dumbledore s'était adressé à lui il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. Les mots s'étaient enfuis et il avait l'impression que sa tête n'était remplie que de jus de mélasse avarié.

« - Non, ne vous en faites pas professeur. J'imagine que tout cela concerne Voldemort ?

- En effet.

Le professeur Dumbledore était la seule personne que Harry connaissait qui ne sursauté pas à l'évocation du nom du Seigneur des Ténébres. Au contraire, il encourageait même le jeune homme à le nommer par son nom car, comme il le lui avait dit, quelques années auparavant : « la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment en errant dans le jardin des Weasley. Ce jardin n'avait rien à voir avec celui des Dursley, qui était toujours bien entretenu. Celui là, à l'inverse donnait l'impression d'une prairie. C'était un joyeux désordre de taillis de fleurs sauvages et d'herbes hautes. Quand à Privet Drive le silence s'installait à la nuit tombée, ici, il semblait toujours y avoir de l'animation. Quelque part au loin des cigales chantaient la fin de l'été, une chouette effraie poussa un long hululement spectrale et le rire fugace d'un ruisseau parvenait jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Les étoiles elles même semblaient plus vives, et le ciel encore plus lointain. Harry aurait tant préféré grandir au Terrier. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour regretter, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière…. Enfin, pas aussi loin en arrière.

« - Harry, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu sais sur Voldemort ? ô bien sûr, il peu s'agir de choses dont nous avons parlé tout les deux, mais, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu le vois.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop professeur. Je sais que Voldemort était à Poudlard et qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor, je sais aussi que son père était un moldu…

Le jeune homme se tut en cherchant dans un coin de sa tête tout ce qu'il savait sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais contrairement à Hermionne qui avait lu pour sa culture générale tout ce qui concernait le monde magique, lui découvrait chaque année des éléments de ce monde auquel il n'appartenait que depuis trop peu de temps. On avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui en Histoire de la magie, et Harry n'avait jamais voulu en savoir trop à son sujet. C'était comme réveiller une vieille blessure. Car chaque année, Voldemort lui rappelait qu'il l'avait privé du bonheur d'être un enfant aimé et choyé. Au lieu de ça il avait vécu onze ans chez les Dursleys à servir de punching ball à son énorme cousin.

« - Je crois, que je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de savoir qui était Voldemort… Je pense, que le simple fait qu'il ait tué mes parents et fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes proches d'eux et de moi m'empêche de voir… Plus loin… enfin… je ne sais pas trop…

Dumbledore resta silencieux un long moment avant de lever son nez aquilin vers les étoiles. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation des cieux et avoir presque oublié la présence du jeune homme.

- La personnalité de Tom, vient en grande partie de la haine qu'il avait de son environnement, et de l'endroit où il a grandit. Je pense que tu dois apprendre à mieux le connaître pour mieux pouvoir le détruire. Vouloir à tout prix mettre un terme à quelque chose, nécessite d'en connaître les origines sinon l'issu ne peut être qu'être… inachevé.

-Professeur…

- Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions, à poser. Et je vais y répondre. Mais nous ferions bien d'aller à Poudlard… La nuit sera courte.

Le vieil homme lui sourit et l'invita à dire au revoir aux Weasley. Il l'attendit dehors en sifflotant un air joyeux, son regard irrationnellement bleu perdu dans le lointain. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette petite balade nocturne mais il se dit que Dumbledore devait bien avoir une raison. Il avait toujours une bonne raison. C'était ce qui l'avait tant de fois agacé au point d'en vouloir à cet homme qu'il considérait presque comme un père.

Les Weasley l'attendaient en silence. Il ne savait pas trop quoi leur dire. Personne n'osait parler, car ils avaient tous peur que la guerre ne les rattrape que certains au-revoir ne se mue en adieux. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la fête, mais chacun fit bonne figure et Harry quitta le Terrier avec la peur au ventre de ne pas le retrouver l'été prochain.

La nuit était fraîche et vraiment belle cependant elle avait un arrière gout de cendre. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire chaleureux et lui prit gentiment le bras.

« - Viens Harry, il est temps.

Et ils transplanèrent. Le transplanage était une expérience vraiment, vraiment très particulière. C'était comme si on l'avait aspiré de l'interieur et défragmenté toutes ses cellules, les couleurs tournoyaient et se mélanger devant la bouillie cellulaire qui lui faisait office d'yeux. Il avait vaguement conscience de la présence du professeur Dumbledore à ses côtés mais il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Ce qui lui tenait lieu de bras aurait très bien pu être rattaché à des particules d'autres choses que le bras de Dumbledore. Heureusement cette étrange sensation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et ils atterrirent souplement dans l'herbe grasse qui bordait la limite du parc de l'Ecole. La nuit y était bien plus fraîche qu'au Terrier, mais l'ombre rassurante de château semblait réchauffer l'atmosphère. C'était étrange de voir Poudlard ainsi. Il faisait nuit et seul quelques flambeaux brulaient à quelques fenêtres. Au loin, prés à la lisière de la Forêt interdite, on pouvait distinguer les lueurs projetées par les fenêtres de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry observa un instant la silhouette lointaine du château et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Depuis la mort de Sirius et le retour au grand jour de Voldemort il avait eu très peur de ne plus voir ces murs se dressant fièrement dans la nuit.

Le professeur Dumbledore posa une main ferme sur son épaule et ils prirent silencieusement le chemin du château.

« - Vois tu Harry, ce que j'aime par-dessus tout en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, c'est de pouvoir me balader dans le château juste avant la rentrée, juste avant que tous les élèves n'arrivent et ne fassent trembler les murs. C'est quelque chose de… Magique si je puis dire.

Il eut un petit rire amusé et poursuivi.

- Mais, j'ai toujours peur que la rentrée ne vienne pas et que des temps plus sombres privent cette école de son rôle premier. Beaucoup d'élèves considèrent cet endroit comme une seconde maison, une autre famille. Tom… Je pense que Tom aurait préféré ne jamais quitté Poudlard… Peut être aurait il été différent si nous avions su voir… Mais ce qui est fait est fait… En un sens Harry, toi et lui, vous partagez bien plus de similitude qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

Harry eut un frisson, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager quoi que ce soit avec Voldemort. Il en avait bien assez de partager sa tête toutes les nuits. Mais, quelque part il savait que Dumbledore avait raison, il savait que d'une manière il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette confrontation. Car pour détruire Voldemort il fallait apprendre à connaître Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Ils traversèrent le château désert jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur.

« Menthe à l'eau. » Dit celui-ci à l'adresse de la statue qui pivota sur elle-même et laissa place à l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle masquait. Ils gravirent les marches en silence. Harry sentait mille et une pensées tournoyer dans son cerveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à les saisir. Elles étaient encore plus difficile à capturer qu'un Vif-d'or pendant un match de quidditch par temps pluvieux.

Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu dedans, à savoir, à peines deux mois plutôt. C'était une grande pièce circulaire encombrée de livres et d'objets divers et variés. Harry rougit légèrement en se rendant compte que les instruments délicats qu'il avait brisé semblaient de nouveau en état de marche et reposaient sur leur support comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune homme devait bien avouer que son coup de sang n'avait pas mis en valeur sa maturité. Il avait agis aussi stupidement qu'un enfant capricieux. Un peu comme Dudley lorsqu'il était à l'école primaire… Dumbledore pris place derrière son bureau et invita Harry à s'assoir en face de lui. A peine fut il installé que Fumseck le phénix du directeur voleta jusqu'à lui et posa sa tête au plumage flamboyant sur ses genoux. Harry adorait cet oiseau, il le fascinait… Le vieil homme lui adressa un petit sourire et d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître un service à thé complet.

« - Je suis presque certain qu'une petite tasse de thé nous ferrait le plus grand bien. » Harry observa la théière servir le thé d'elle-même et c'est alors qu'il remarqua. Un détail que l'obscurité du jardin des Weasley et du parc de Poudlard lui avait dissimulé. La main droite/gauche du professeur Dumbledore avait un aspect, plus qu'inhabituelle, elle était noire et semblait aussi sèche et racornie que celle d'une momie. Harry ouvrit la bouche et Dumbledore suivit son regard.

« - Ha, comme tu vois, mener une vie de recherches n'est pas toujours très évident. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes confortablement installés. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de choses à me demander… n'est ce pas ?

Le vieil homme darda sur lui un regard perçant et Harry se senti encore plus petit et plus faible que si on l'avait changé en rat d'égout.

« - Et bien… je ne sais pas très bien par quoi commencer… Professeur… Avez-vous une idée de ce qui pourrait détruire Voldemort.

Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement et poussa un petit soupir. Il le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune qui étincelaient à la lueur tremblotante des bougies.

« - Je vois que tu poses toujours les bonnes question Harry. Oui… Oui, il y a un moyen, mais je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai des idées et des hypothèses, certaines semblent se concrétiser et d'autres… Ne sont que des illusions d'un vieil homme un peu fou. Je penses d'ailleurs que cette année, tu seras obliger de mener certaines de ses recherches en même temps que ta scolarité. J'aimerais t'épargner la tâche fastidieuse de trouver le moyen de le détruire par toi-même. Mais, tu n'es plus un enfant, et nous avons perdu trop de temps à te protéger…

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Dumbledore semblait laisser entendre qu'il allait devoir passer l'année à vérifier des théories et des hypothèses.

« - Professeur… Vous comptez m'entrainer n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ce changement ? Est-ce qu'il prépare quelque chose ?

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir.

« - J'aimerais te dire non Harry, mais oui, cette année, sera pour toi, un entraînement, et je te demanderais de rester discret sur ce qui t'emmènera hors de l'école.

- Hors de l'école ? L'interrompit le jeune homme surprit.

- Oui. Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom avant de devenir Voldemort a beaucoup voyagé et étudié différentes formes de magie. Tu devras suivre ses traces, pour…

- Vérifier certaines de vos théories ?

Dumbledore acquiesça de rechef. Les flammes dans l'âtre crépitèrent un moment dans le silence du bureau. Fumseck émit un petit hululement et retourna se poser sur son perchoir, pendant un moment le bruissement de ses longues rémiges écarlates fut le seul bruit distinct présent dans la pièce. Le reste n'était que murmures, chuchotis étouffés et ronronnement feutrés des instruments en argent.

- Est-ce que Voldemort a toujours cherché le pouvoir ? Et si oui pourquoi ?

Harry, tu poses une question à la quelle il est bien difficile de trouver une réponse. Je suppose que quelque part il a toujours été comme ça. La recherche du pouvoir le besoin d'asservissement d'autrui implique paradoxalement le besoin d'être vu et d'exister. Ce qui l'a conduit à la folie reste encore un mystère… J'espère que tu le découvriras...

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry avait la sensation que l'on avait pris ses boyaux puis qu'on les avait noué entre eux, et enfin qu'on s'amusait à jouer au Quidditch avec. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience du rôle qu'il devait tenir dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ô bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il lui faudrait l'affronter, mais l'entendre ainsi de la bouche de Dumbledore donnait à la chose une force a laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Le professeur le laissa digérer ses paroles en sirotant son thé fumant.

- Monsieur… est ce qu'il peut vraiment mourir ?

Dumbledore eut un long soupir qui fit frémir sa longue barbe blanche.

« - Ha, ça Harry c'est évident. La question est plutôt pourquoi n'est il pas encore mort. Je n'en suis pas très sûr… ce sera sans doute une de tes missions de cette année… Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ?

- Je pensais en avoir des milliards à vous poser mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours venir ici si elles te reviennent en mémoire. Cette année, sera pour toi certainement assez complexe, non seulement à cause des cours, mais aussi parce que j'ai plusieurs missions pour toi.

Harry se sentit faiblir légèrement. Il n'avait jamais pensé ne pas être assez courageux pour accomplir quoi que ce soit. Cependant, à cet instant précis, il avait très peur de ne pas pouvoir réaliser ce qu'allait lui demander Dumbledore. Il eut alors conscience à quel point il était jeune, faible et vulnérable. Mais peut être Dumbledore allait lui apprendre à devenir plus fort. Plus courageux, plus… Plus puissant, pour qu'il puisse enfin protéger ses amis et toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chéres. Le vieil homme dû sentir son trouble car il lui lança un petit sourire réconfortant et reprit d'une voix plus grave.

« - Je voudrais que travaille assidument la légimencie et l'occlumencie, je sais que ce n'était pas très évident avec le professeur Rogue, mais il faut que tu continue de t'exercer. Le lien qui vous unie, Voldemort et toi est très puissant, Voldemort s'en ai déjà servi contre toi, il faut que tu apprennes à en faire de même. Tu iras donc voir le professeur Rogue deux fois par semaine, sur un horaire que vous conviendrez avec le professeur Mcgonagall.

Harry ronchonna intérieurement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir passer plus de temps dans la tête du maître de potion et vice versa. C'était une expectative qui ne le réjouissait guère. Pire, il se mettait à regretter les douloureuses heures de retenues du professeur Ombrage. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce que disait Dumbledore était vrais. Il mis de côté sa morgue et son dégout du professeur Rogue et acquiesça à contre cœur.

« - Je vois que ça ne t'enchante guère… Mais le professeur Rogue est un très bon occlumens et légimens… tu apprendras beaucoup de lui. Ensuite, je t'ai fait porter des livres dans ton dortoir, des livres de sortilèges et de sorts de défense contre les forces du mal divers et variés. J'ai bien peur que les enseignements que tu recevras cette année ne soit que trop faible face au danger que tu devras affronter. Je compte sur toi pour t'entraîner au mieux… Je sais que le travail supplémentaire n'est jamais très réjouissant Harry, mais j'ai bien peur que cette guerre, ne soit plus terrible encore que la précédente. Tu dois être prêt Harry… Même si je préférerais t'éviter tout ceci…

Le professeur hocha gravement la tête, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de la justesse de ses actions. L'adolescent déglutit, il allait devoir compter sur lui et lui seul pour apprendre. L'idée lui vint de mettre au courant Ron et Hermionne, mais ils ne ferraient que s'inquiéter inutilement.

« - J'imagine que tu voudras tenir au courant Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ? Fais comme bon te semble, si eux seuls sont au courant… Ils te seront même sans doute d'une aide précieuse… Enfin, voici la dernière mission que j'ai à te confier… Et j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, une seule autre personne est au courant. Je sais, que tu ne t'entends guère avec le jeune Malfoy.

Harry sursauta. Qu'est ce que Malfoy avait à voir avec tout ça. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir espionner Malfoy ? Déjà que le voir en cours était un supplice si en plus il devait passer son temps libre à fouiner autour de lui… Le problème c'était que Malfoy était le fils d'un Mangemort, et pas n'importe lequel, un des plus fidèles de Voldemort. Peut être allait il devoir glaner des informations sur les agissements du seigneur de ténèbres auprès du fils d'un de ses plus grands adeptes ? Le problème c'est qu'il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Malfoy. Les deux garçons se détestaient mutuellement depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans et s'appliquaient à se pourrir la vie consciencieusement.

« - J'aimerais néanmoins que tu essaies de te rapprocher de lui. Il faudrait arriver à le faire changer de camps. S'il devenait un de nos espions nous aurions une infime chance de plus pour gagner cette guerre.

- Professeur je crois sincèrement que la dernière fois que j'ai eu une conversation civilisé avec Malfoy c'était dans la boutique de madame guipure quand nous avions onze ans…

- Je sais Harry… mais le jeune Malfoy a beaucoup d'influence auprès des Serpentards, autant que toi tu en as sur les Gryffondors. Si tu arrivais à le faire changer d'avis, peut être que nous pourrions éviter de voir d'autres élèves de Serpentards venir grossir _SES _rangs… Tu comprends Harry ?

- Oui… Je crois… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis censé faire une chose pareille…

- Tu as une année pour essayer. Mais n'oublie pas Harry, c'est très important. Bien, sur ce, il est déjà tard… au fait le nouveau mot de passe de la grosse dame est « luxifelis ». A bientôt Harry…

Le jeune homme savait que l'entretien était terminé. Et que s'il avait d'autres doutes, d'autres requêtes il allait devoir attendre que la rentrée soit passée. Il se leva en silence et salua Dumbledore d'un vague signe de tête, avant de prendre la direction de son dortoir dans la tour des Gryffondor. Pour une fois dans sa vie il pouvait errer dans le château sans craindre de sanctions ou de réprimandes. Et c'était très étrange que de voir à quel point Poudlard pouvait être silencieux. Sur son passage quelques fantômes émirent une rumeur désincarnée, mais aucun d'eux ne lui adressa la parole. Pour une fois il n'avait rien à craindre de Rusard ou de Missteigne. Lorsqu'il passa devant les grands sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison ceux-ci étaient à zéro. C'était… tellement étrange… Il erra un long moment dans les corridors avant de se rendre dans sa tour.

La salle commune était déserte et d'une propreté rarissime. Jamais il n'avait vu la salle principale des Gryffondors aussi bien rangée et aussi propre. Il n'y avait pas de livres oubliés, pas de plumes ou d'encriers, ni de sacs de classes que l'on avait laissé là pour faire une mauvaise blague. Le jeune homme s'étira et se laissa tomber dans un grand fauteuil prés de l'âtre. Le feu avait été allumé rien que pour lui… Il fixa les flammes un moment en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Cette année promettait de ne pas être la plus calme qu'il est connu à Poudlard… Bien qu'en y repensant aucune de ses années ne s'était passé calmement. Il poussa un petit soupir et monta dans son dortoir. Ses affaires avaient déjà été apportées et reposaient au pied de son lit à baldaquin. Sur le dessus de lit rouge et or avaient été posé, soigneusement emballés, plusieurs ouvrages aux reliures de cuir. Il s'agissait d'épais volumes traitant des forces occultes.

« _Sortilèges d'attaque et de défenses. De la primes magie à nos jours » _De Mathilda Slimwand, « _La magie sans baguette, sorts et contre sorts » _De Cornelius Primeus, « _Les forces occultes. » _De Amdromède Phinéas, « _Sortilèges, invocations, et rituels de protections, de la compréhensions de la magie de défense et d'attaque. » _De Albertus Cornedebrume et enfin « _La magie médicale d des petits bobos aux malédictions. » _De Elias Sample. Lut le jeune homme en feuilletant rapidement les ouvrages. A n'en pas douté une grande majorité de ce qui était expliqué dedans ne devait certainement pas être au programme de sixième ni même de septième année. Il y avait d'autres livres encore, mais Harry se sentait fatigué. Toutes les nuits il rêvait de Voldemort et de ce qu'il faisait, ses humeurs, influençaient les siennes, et au final il n'avait jamais l'impression de se reposer. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se laissa tomber sur le lit sans même prendre la peine de défaire les draps. Aussitôt il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_Trois petites vieilles sont assises sur un banc._

_Il ne leur manque ni leur rides ni leur cheveux blancs_

_Elles filent et dévident leur fils sur leur roué_

_Elles tirent la laine, la tournent de leurs doigts fatigués._

_Trois petites vieilles sont assises sur un banc_

_Elles travaillent la laine jusqu'au petit matin_

_File, file le destin qui court de leurs vieilles mains_

_Qui tire, qui file et qui coupe le fil du temps._

_Trois petites vieilles sont assises sur un banc_

_Il ne leur manque ni la sagesse et ni le temps_

_File, file le destin qui court de leurs vieilles mains_

_Coures, coures si tu peux, elles coupent sans chagrin._

_Trois petites vieilles sont assises sur un banc._

_Il ne leur manque ni leur rides ni leur cheveux blancs_

_Elles filent et dévident leur fils sur leur roué_

_Elles tirent la laine, la tournent de leurs doigts fatigués._

_A suivre…_


End file.
